Holiday Expressions
by BluStrawberri
Summary: In which Christmas has come, family drama abounds, and Pirate absolutely loathes his Santa hat. Artistic Expressions universe. Amazingphil Danisnotonfire Phan DanxPhil


**A/N:** Hello, all! I wanted to do a Christmas fic, because I felt like it needed to be done and also because I'm getting into the holiday spirit. This is in the Artistic Expressions universe, though it can be read as a stand-alone. I _do_ recommend that you read the other story first, though. Anyway, I'm pretty happy with this. I'm sorry about the drama factor, but it wouldn't be the holidays without some good, old-fashioned family drama! So, without further ado, here we go!

**Warnings:** Potty mouths and some drama with family. Nothing _too_ major, though.

OoO

"It's okay, Pirate. It's just for a few hours; it'll be over in no time."

Pirate glared up at Phil in a way that was almost menacing, though the tiny Santa hat currently sitting on his head lessened the look considerably. It took all of Phil's willpower not to laugh at the sight, but he couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

The tabby continued to glare, so Phil gave him a small scratch behind the ears (careful to avoid knocking off the hat) and added, "You look very frightening and rugged."

This seemed to please the tabby, because he gave a small meow-squeak and departed, his tail swishing in slight annoyance. Phil looked after him with an amused grin, another chuckle on his lips that escaped as soon as the cat exited the room. _Frightening, indeed_.

"Were you talking to my cat again?" came an amused voice behind him, and Phil turned around to see his boyfriend, Dan Howell, currently standing in the doorway of their shared bedroom. Phil gulped to see that Dan also clutched a towel around his waist, naked except for the small bit of cloth. A rivulet of water dripped down his stomach and disappeared underneath the white fabric.

"Yeah," Phil said sheepishly, scratching behind his neck and trying to ignore his boyfriend's current state of undress. "I swear, that cat thinks he's a human. He certainly gets offended like one."

Laughter danced in Dan's eyes. "I'll never understand the bond you two share."

"I don't think I understand, either," Phil admitted, shrugging. Both boys laughed. "But anyway, my parents are going to be here in an hour. Don't you think you should get dressed?"

Dan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What, you don't like it? I'm sure we have time for a quickie."

"You insatiable _sod_," Phil groaned. "As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, I don't think my parents would appreciate having to wait for us to finish _screwing_. And _I_ wouldn't appreciate the thought of my parents _while_ we're screwing."

Dan shrugged, smirk still in place. "Just thought I'd offer."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Go get dressed, asshole."

"Wow, I can really feel the love," Dan grinned.

"_Dressed. Now._"

"Okay, okay," Dan laughed, raising his hands in a placating manner. "God, you're so easy to rile up."

With that, Dan disappeared into their bedroom, shutting the door quietly in his wake. Despite his façade, Phil wasn't annoyed in the slightest. This was _Dan_ he was talking about, the utterly insane idiot that he fell in love with. They had been together for about a year and a half now, and it was the best year and a half of Phil's life. After about eight months, Phil became akin to a permanent fixture in Dan's home, so they decided to sell Phil's house and share Dan's (admittedly tiny) living quarters. Things at the gallery picked up tremendously (they managed to find ten artists!), and they found themselves living rather comfortably. Every day that Phil woke up to see Dan snoozing away next to him, the ebony-haired boy counted his blessings that he shared love with this amazing creature. And every day, ten minutes later, Pirate would remind him of his constant presence by yowling loudly for his breakfast and sometimes interrupt some sort of morning quickie. Things were good, Phil had to say, and he loved every second of his new life with Dan and Pirate.

It took a lot of convincing and pacing and nervous semi-breakdowns, but Dan finally convinced Phil to invite his parents to their house. Christmas was the perfect time to introduce his boyfriend, the brunette argued quite sensibly, and tension always settled down over a good meal. It wasn't like Phil expected them to hate Phil's life choices, but introducing a new beau (especially a male one) always brought stress to even the happiest of couples. Phil had agreed, albeit reluctantly, and the Christmas party came about.

The ring of his doorbell snapped Phil out of his reverie, and he looked at the door with a small sense of dread. Heaving a sigh, he walked over to the bright purple door and turned the handle.

"Purple, dear? Is that some sort of new fashion statement?" were his mother's first words when Phil opened the door.

"Now, now, dear. I'm sure it's all the rage in these vacation places," his father said, patting her on the shoulder.

Phil groaned, but he couldn't help his smile. "Hi, mum. Dad."

He hugged each of them in turn, his mother's a bit longer because _honestly, dear, you need to call more often and we never see you anymore_. The ebony-haired boy blushed and quickly ushered them in, closing the door behind them with a small _whoosh_.

"You said he was an artist, but these are _amazing_," his mother gushed, looking around the room with a look of awe on her face. The art collection on their walls only grew since Phil moved in, now that they had more time on their hands and they weren't rushing back and forth between two places _and_ the gallery. A small space in the room consisted of paintings and drawings that Dan's art students gifted him, their appreciation speaking in artistic form. The look on Dan's face each time his pupils handed their artwork over was breathtaking in itself, and it made Phil feel incredibly happy for the brunette.

"I'll be sure to pass it along, then," Phil said, smiling.

"It's been passed," came a voice from behind him, and the older boy turned around and saw Dan standing in the doorway, smiling. "I can't take _all_ the credit for them, though."

Dan was thankfully decent this time; the brunette was dressed smartly with a deep crimson jumper (that Phil had picked out for him in the shop) and black skinny jeans. Dan casually strolled up to Phil's parents, and Phil sucked in a breath. "As I'm sure you can figure out, I'm Dan. Pleased to meet you."

"You, too," Phil's mum said after a small pause, a warm smile spreading on her features. Phil breathed a sigh of relief under his breath.

Dan held out a hand to her, and much to everyone's surprise, she grabbed him for a bear hug. She whispered something that Phil barely caught, but it sounded suspiciously like 'hurt him' and 'entrails' and 'fork'. Phil had a feeling what she was doing, but decided not to pursue that line of thought right now. _One embarrassing parental unit at a time._

When Phil's mother let go, Phil's dad smiled and held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Dan."

"Likewise," the brunette said, grinning and only looking a _little_ pale. He reached out and shook the man's hand.

"Now that pleasantries are out of the way," Phil's mother said, a smile on her face. "What's this I hear about you cooking, dear?"

Phil blushed. "Dan's been teaching me a thing or two, so I figured I'd try my hand at dinner."

Dan raised an eyebrow with a smirk, but thankfully didn't voice aloud his certainly _perverted_ thoughts (Phil knew the brunette like the back of his hand by now). Phil resisted the urge to roll his eyes and, when his parents turned away to inspect the roasting turkey, he mouthed, 'Behave.'

Dan's eyes lit up in amusement and he grinned. As he walked to the kitchen, he whispered in Phil's ear, "Wouldn't dream of doing anything but."

Phil couldn't help the slight twitch of his lips at the brunette's cheekiness. As Phil got to know the younger boy, and they relaxed more around each other, he found a very sarcastic yet adorable side of Dan he hadn't known before. While he loved seeing this side of Dan, he wasn't entirely sure how his parents would react to it. Phil found himself praying that everything would end up all right.

"This looks wonderful!" Phil's mother praised with a smile on her face. "Do you need any help?"

"It's okay, mum," Phil said, shaking his head. "It's almost finished. We just have to wait on the ham, and we're good to go."

"In the meantime, why don't you guys have a seat on the couch, and we can visit properly," Dan said, ushering Phil's parents to their living room. Phil flashed Dan a grateful smile, and Dan returned it with one of his own.

Phil's mum hung back a bit, and she tugged at Phil's arm, stopping him. The ebony-haired boy frowned. "What's up?"

"Does he treat you right?" she asked in a hushed voice, glancing over to the living room where Dan and Phil's dad were conversing lightly. "Be honest, because if he doesn't, I keep a pair of scissors on me at all times."

Phil gave a startled laugh, which made Dan look up. Phil flashed the brunette a reassuring smile before turning to his mum. "I appreciate the thought, really, but he's been really great to me. A true gentleman."

"Do I need to have 'the talk' with you again?"

Phil groaned. "_No_, that won't be necessary."

"Just thought I'd offer," she said with a smile and a shrug. Phil couldn't help the small chuckle at his mother's overprotective tendencies. She paused for a moment, and then her voice got quiet. "Do you love him?"

Phil flicked his eyes back to the brunette, who was still talking to Phil's father. Their eyes met, and Phil gulped at the intense look in Dan's eyes. The younger boy turned his gaze away, but Phil knew that Dan was still listening.

"Yeah," Phil answered both of them, "I do."

Dan was the picture of innocence, but Phil could tell from the way his shoulders relaxed that the message had been received. Phil barely registered his mother's voice over the thoughts rushing in his head.

"Sorry, what?" he asked distractedly, turning to face her again.

She smiled. "I said that I'm happy for you. The way you look at each other reminds me of the way your father and I were when we were younger. You look like you've just gotten a new puppy."

"More like a cat, really," Phil amended with a soft smile, but he felt honored and happy that his mother approved of their relationship. He heard a faint jingle, and his smile widened. "Speaking of pets, have you met Pirate?"

"Pirate?" his mother asked with wide eyes. "What sort of a name is _that_?"

The tom himself suddenly appeared, looking slightly disgruntled but distinctly pleased at the prospect of someone new showing up in his home. He rushed up to Phil's mother and started rubbing his head against her legs, purring like thunder. The older woman laughed and scratched his back. Quick as a flash, the tabby ran back into the bedroom where he (presumably) came from.

"I assume that is Pirate, then?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," came Dan's voice, and Phil looked over to see him smiling with a look of amusement in his eyes. "Although he doesn't usually cozy up to people immediately. I shouldn't be surprised, though. Must run in your blood or something."

"What, crazy?" Phil offered cheekily, and grinned when his mom bumped him lightly in the shoulder.

"I was going to say _easygoing_, but that works, too," Dan said, grinning.

"Hey, why do _I_ get hit when he doesn't?" Phil jokingly complained.

"Because he's charming, and you're my son," his mother explained, a smile on her lips.

"And you kinda deserved it, mate," Dan chimed in. The pair grinned at each other.

"Oh, god, I'm being ganged up on by my mother and my boyfriend," Phil groaned. "In my own house!"

He turned to his father pleadingly, but the man just smiled at him. "Not getting into this one. Sorry, son, but I value my livelihood."

Phil groaned but couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips. They all laughed, and Phil felt light and floaty at the thought that not only did his parents accept Dan, they seemed to _love_ him. Phil could have taken it even if they were less than thrilled (he _was_ an adult, after all), but the fact that they liked his boyfriend was a pretty good plus.

Suddenly the phone rang, and they quieted down. Phil's dad raised an eyebrow. "Expecting a call?"

"No," Phil replied, shaking his head.

"I'll get it," Dan offered. "You guys just enjoy each other's company."

With that, the brunette lifted himself off of his chair and walked into the bedroom. Phil looked at the younger boy as he left, grateful for the chance to be alone with his parents. He needed to see _their_ side of the story.

"So," Phil started when Dan was out of hearing range, "what do you think?"

"I think he's lovely, dear," Phil's mother answered with a smile. "He seems to be a smart boy, and very charming."

Phil looked to his father, holding his breath. While Phil's mother easily took to the news when Phil came out, Phil's dad had taken a while longer to reach. It wasn't that the older man didn't love his son, but Phil figured that it took some time when fathers were concerned. His father smiled, and Phil breathed out a small sigh of relief. "While I had a few reserves about this when you told me on the phone about your new 'boyfriend', Dan seems like a good guy at heart. I think you did very well for yourself, son."

Phil smiled and suddenly felt like crying. He was so incredibly lucky to have parents like these, who loved him regardless of his preferences. He knew that many people were unlucky in that sense, Dan being a prime example. To have been kicked out on the streets simply for being gay was horrible, and Phil couldn't imagine how someone could _do_ that to their own flesh and blood.

The sound of a raised voice and a light crash floated from beyond the bedroom, and Phil looked over to the doorway sharply. A few seconds later, Dan reappeared, a grimace on his face and a dead look in his eyes.

In a flash, Phil was up and standing next to the brunette, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. "Shit, Dan, what happened?"

"My parents," Dan explained in a monotone, "are coming over."

It was like a bucket of ice-cold water landed on his head; Phil couldn't think or breathe. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Dan paused and took a deep breath, "that they're on their way over here right now and will be here in ten minutes."

"But how do they know where you live?" was Phil's first question, pulled out of a bag of endless inquiries floating around his head.

"Apparently they tracked me down through my old boss. I gave him this address if he needed to mail anything to me," Dan explained, biting his lip. It hurt Phil to see the expression on Dan's face, the one of utter disbelief and pain.

"We can say no," Phil offered helplessly.

"You _know_ I can't," Dan sighed out. He turned to Phil's parents, who were looking at the boys with equal looks of confusion on their faces. "Sorry about this. I hope I haven't ruined anything."

"Not at all," Phil's mother reassured. She looked at him curiously. "I take it their visiting is a bad thing?"

"Kind of," Phil supplied for Dan. The brunette slipped out of his hold hesitantly, though he threaded their hands together. "They don't really, uh, accept Dan's lifestyle choices."

"Oh, dear," Phil's mom frowned. "We can leave, if you want us to."

"No," Dan said firmly, making the room's occupants look at him. "It's okay. It's Christmas, and we haven't even had dinner yet. You have no reason to leave."

"All right, if you're sure…"

"Positive," Dan said, a small smile on his face. Phil felt relieved; at least Dan was smiling now. "Now go sit down at the table, and Phil and I can get everything ready."

His mother looked to Phil, and the ebony-haired boy flashed her a reassuring smile. "He's right, you should stay. You don't want to miss out on my first holiday meal, right?"

The woman nodded and smiled, apparently satisfied. She and her husband walked over to the (freshly bought) dining table and sat down, falling into light conversation. Phil took this chance to talk to Dan. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I think so," Dan said, biting his lip. "I honestly don't know what to expect."

"Maybe they've mellowed out over the years," Phil suggested, giving Dan a soft smile.

"I doubt that," Dan frowned. His gaze fell to the floor. "Sorry, Phil. God, I didn't want to fuck it all up like this."

"Daniel, look at me," Phil said firmly, tucking a finger under Dan's chin and forcing his gaze up. "You haven't ruined _anything_. Besides, it's not your fault what happened to you. Any of it."

"I guess," Dan sighed. "But it really sucks that your parents have to see this."

"Don't worry, they can handle themselves. My mum is quite brilliant at using household items as weapons."

Dan chuckled lightly. "Yeah, she _was_ pretty creative when she threatened to gut me with a fork."

"See? We're not as fragile as we appear," Phil said, grinning. Dan smiled softly. Not his usual grin, but that would do for now.

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without you," Dan admitted.

"Get more sleep at night and have a properly working, unbroken bed?" Phil quipped, smiling.

"Well, that," Dan chuckled softly. "Though I'm not sorry about the broken bed part. That night was _fun_."

"Love you," Phil said suddenly as he leaned in to kiss Dan. The kiss was chaste (Phil's parents _were_ in the other room), but Phil hoped that it helped in some small way. Dan was always one for bodily contact, something that Phil had to adjust to in the beginning but eventually learned to love. Phil knew that Dan would get the message that the ebony-haired boy couldn't express in words.

"You, too," Dan whispered against his lips, smiling.

The sound of the doorbell made them jump, breaking apart the kiss. They looked over to the door and then back at each other. Phil gave Dan's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm here if you need me."

Dan smiled softly. "Thanks."

Dan's hand slipped out of Phil's, and the older boy let their hands drop along with his heart. Phil bit his lip nervously and wrapped his arms around himself, wanting to go with the brunette but knowing it would probably just make things worse. If they didn't approve of Dan being gay, they probably wouldn't approve of his boyfriend getting close with their son. Phil saw Dan take a deep breath to calm himself, and then he opened the door.

When the door opened, Phil could see a striking resemblance to Dan, their hazel eyes being the most prominent trait. The Howells didn't look angry, per se; it was just the way that the woman's lips were pulled tight and the frown on the man's face that made Phil feel uneasy. At least they didn't look boiling mad.

"Mom, dad," Dan greeted, a stony expression on his face. Phil's fingernails dug into his arms in order to quash the urge to hold Dan.

"Daniel," Dan's mother sighed out. "I've finally found you."

"Not that you were looking," Dan muttered under his breath, though Phil heard the words. He raised his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see you," the woman sniffed. "Is that so wrong?"

"Well, I'm kinda busy at the moment," Dan gritted out.

"Oh dear, were we interrupting something?"

"We were just about to have dinner," Phil cut in, hoping that Dan wouldn't be mad. He just couldn't take the tension, and he knew that despite Dan's reluctance, he and his parents really needed to talk. All three of them looked at the ebony-haired boy, the trio of hazel eyes somewhat unnerving. "It's just about ready if you want any."

The over timer chose that moment to go off, proving Phil's point. Dan's mother looked at the oven, and then at Dan. "May we come in?"

The brunette sighed, slumping in defeat. "Yeah, sure."

Dan's parents walked through the entryway and into their home, looking around warily. The door closed behind them with a soft _whoosh_, the only sound in the small house. Phil glanced at his own parents, who were watching the exchange with curious looks. His mom met his eyes and she smiled, an unspoken offer of support. Phil mirrored the smile hesitantly.

"Why don't you have a seat," Phil instructed softly to the Howells. "Dan and I can get the food. I can't promise a perfect meal, but I think I did a pretty nice job." He chanced a smile.

Dan's mother smiled reluctantly, and although it was tiny, it was still a smile. It kindled hope in Phil for the first time in a while. Dan's father never changed his expression, but he didn't look so tense anymore. Phil turned to Dan, who was looking at him with gratitude in his eyes.

A slightly awkward but still workable silence reigned as Dan and Phil went about setting the table with the now prepared meal. The ham was slightly overcooked, but Phil prided himself that it was actually pretty decent. Laid out on the table (quite beautifully, Phil thought) were all the fixings: mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, cranberry sauce, and a plethora of other comfort food that Phil had grown up with as a kid. The Howells and the Lesters ate in silence, the scraping of forks being the only sound in the kitchen.

"That was good," Phil's mother complimented when they were all done.

"Thanks, mum," Phil said, blushing and smiling. "Dan's a pretty good teacher."

"He's a pretty good student," Dan said, smiling. "Shame about the pudding, though."

"Hey, it only came out _slightly_ charred," Phil defended, though his tone was light.

"I still don't know how someone can _burn_ pudding, though," Dan teased. "But seriously, you did great."

"Thanks," Phil said, his cheeks flushing even more. Phil _did_ feel proud of his meal, and he was glad that everyone seemed to enjoy it.

"Are you his roommate?" Dan's mother suddenly asked Phil, and a hush fell upon the room.

Dan opened his mouth, but Phil cut in. "Yes, I am."

Dan shot the ebony-haired boy a surprised look, but Phil shrugged lightly and smiled at him. Having Dan's parents here was enough drama; they didn't need to complicate it further. He hoped that Dan understood.

"Oh," Dan's mother said, looking between the two. Her disbelieving stare spoke volumes. She turned to Dan. "So have you found a girlfriend yet?"

Dan tensed and said slowly, "I think we've been over this, already."

"You didn't really mean it," she said airily. "I knew it was just a phase you were going through. No one knows anything as a teenager, anyway."

"Yeah, like how to live on the streets," Dan shot back.

"Honey, we really didn't expect you to take us literally."

"I think your choice of being straight or leaving was pretty clear, _mother_."

Phil watched the exchange warily. He turned to his parents, who met his eyes. His mother spoke up. "Maybe we should leave."

"No," Dan ground out. "You're our guests, and it's Christmas. _They_ are the ones who should leave."

"Dan," Phil said softly, and put a comforting hand on the brunette's arm. He didn't miss the sharp gaze of Dan's mother at the action. "Maybe it would be best if we all just called it a night."

"_Don't touch my son_," Dan's mother whispered, her voice cutting like shards of glass.

Phil instantly started to remove his hand, but Dan grabbed his wrist firmly, locking the hand in place. Phil looked questioningly at the other boy, who had an unreadable expression on his face as he lowered their arms to the table and intertwined their hands. "I think he can touch me all he wants, given that he's my _boyfriend_."

Silence reigned. Phil felt suddenly ill, the feeling of bile burning his throat. He swallowed, trying to will away the horrible emotion. Despite the thoughts assaulting his mind, Phil squeezed Dan's hand reassuringly to show his support. He loved Dan, and they would get through this.

Dan's father spoke up for the first time that night, his voice gravelly and firm. "We didn't come here to see you get all lovey-dovey with a _man_."

"Well, what _did _you come here for, then?" Dan asked cautiously.

"To convince you to reconsider," his father replied, a frown set on his face.

"I don't think that's going to happen," Dan said, shaking his head.

"But you're living in _sin_," the man argued. "It's just not natural, what you're doing."

"I don't see anything wrong with loving someone for who they are, no matter what gender."

"Dan, darling. Please, just come home and we can forget about this," Dan's mom pleaded. "It'll be like nothing ever happened."

"But it _won't_," Dan said slowly. "You can't just take away all that's happened. I'd rather be incredibly happy with Phil, than living a lie with you."

"But it's _wrong_."

"_You're_ wrong."

"Would you just get over yourselves?" Phil's dad interrupted, making all the room's occupants look at him. He flashed an apologetic look at Phil. "Sorry son, it had to be said. I don't know your situation, or what kind of people you are, but how can you treat your son like he's scum? From what I can tell, your son and mine are genuinely happy together and completely right for each other. Isn't that all a parent wants, for their child to be happy? Deep down, you know it to be true."

"I think," Phil cleared his throat awkwardly, suddenly uncomfortable when their stares flipped to him. "I think that my dad's right. Despite what you all have gone through, isn't blood more important than whom someone loves? You've raised a wonderful, caring man, so something _must_ have gone right. I really hope that you can see what I see, because your son is an amazing person, and I'm so glad to have met him. Can't you just get past the fact that I'm a boy instead of a girl? It's the same love that you two must share. It's just a different gender, is all."

Silence descended for a moment, something Phil was beginning to get used to with the Howells. Dan gripped the ebony-haired boy's hand tightly, almost as if he were afraid to let go. Phil flashed him a small smile, which the brunette mirrored. Phil could feel the stares of their parents piercing into him. No matter what, even if nothing changed, Phil knew that his relationship with Dan was _right_, and he honestly didn't care what anyone thought. It would be nice to gain the Howell's approval, but it wouldn't change Dan and Phil's relationship either way.

It was then that Dan's mother spoke up quietly. "Of course we love Dan; he's our son and always will be. That's not the problem here. We just don't agree with his choices, the way he's ruining his life right now. What if he changes his mind? What if this was all a phase?"

"I don't think it's a phase," Phil replied, turning to her and looking into her eyes. "But even if it is, at least I'll know that I gave it all I could, and that I made him happy for even a short while."

"Would you let him go?"

"Yes," Phil said honestly, biting his lip. His heart ached at the thought, but it was the truth. "I'm not going to force him into anything, if that's what you're thinking. He's an adult, and he has the right to make his own decisions. Don't get me wrong; it'll be the hardest thing I'll ever do, to let him go. I just want him to be happy, whether it's with me or not. You _must_ understand."

The woman looked at him calculatingly, as if trying to figure him out. She turned to Dan, sighing. "I won't accept this, I just won't. It's wrong, and it's not natural. I really wish you would reconsider. But," she paused, frowning, "I don't think I can change your mind. You _did_ inherit the Howell stubbornness. Just know that our home is open to you, if you decide to follow the _correct_ path."

"I know you may hate it now," Dan said, his eyes dark, "but if you just gave it a chance, you'll see that it's really not that wrong. I'll accept that you don't like my life choices, but it's still not okay what you did to me. If you ever want to try, you're welcome to visit us. Just as long as you treat Phil decently, because he means the world to me. If you don't, there's no saving this."

The woman looked at him for a moment, but nodded slightly. It was small, but it was enough to kindle hope in Phil. Dan turned to his father. "Dad?"

"I agree with your mother," the man said, frowning. "But I can also agree to your terms. I don't like any of this, but if it means that we can see you, I guess I'll have to bear it."

Dan smiled softly, and while his parent's didn't reciprocate, their lips _did_ twitch up a little. Phil knew it was enough for now. "Did you want to stay a little longer? We have some pie in the fridge, if you want some. I used Grandma Howell's recipe."

His parents looked at each other, unspoken communication running through them. Dan's mother said, "Okay. But just for pie."

Dan's smile widened and lit up his face, and Phil's heart clenched at the happy expression. Phil couldn't believe the whirlwind of emotions and drama of the night, but seeing Dan smile like that made it all worth it. The ebony-haired boy squeezed his boyfriend's hand and smiled.

Though tension still remained, the atmosphere lightened considerably and Phil was able to enjoy the rest of the evening. Dan's pie was delicious; a simple apple flavor, but still the kind of melt-in-your-mouth euphoria that Phil associated with happy memories of home. Like they said, Dan's parents only stayed for pie, but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves a little more.

When it came time for goodbyes, Dan's father looked at the brunette as if he were about to speak, but remained silent. Dan's mother spoke for him. "If you change your mind, you know where to find us."

"Likewise," Dan said firmly, though not with as much force as an hour ago.

"We really _do_ love you," his mother said. "Despite what you may think."

"I know," Dan said, smiling softly. "I do, too."

It was a small smile that lifted up her lips, but it showed the things that she could not express, or didn't even want to. They said goodbye without any physical contact, but that would hopefully come with time. At least, Phil hoped.

"Sorry about that," Dan apologized to Phil's parents when his parents were out of sight. "I really didn't expect all of this drama to happen."

"No problem, Dan," Phil's mother said, offering him a smile. "I'm sorry that your parents feel that way. You're always welcome in our home, especially if you need a break from our son."

"He _can_ be a handful at times," Dan agreed with a smile, earning a 'hey!' from the ebony-haired boy. "But I'll take you up on that offer sometime. Thanks."

"Don't let them get you down," Phil's dad added. "My wife knows her way around a fork."

Dan laughed, and the vivacious sound made Phil's heart flip over. "So I've learned. But I'm okay, really. Thanks, though."

"Be good," Phil's mother warned when she turned to Phil. She smooched his cheeks in an embarrassing way, making Phil turn bright red and wipe off the resulting lipstick prints. She did the same to Dan, which made Phil laugh as the brunette turned a cherry red. As a testament to his manners, he didn't wipe off the lipstick until she turned away.

"Goodbye, son," Phil's dad said, pulling the ebony-haired boy into a hug. Phil hugged back for all he was worth. Phil's dad let go and turned to Dan. The brunette offered a hand, but gasped in surprise as Phil's dad bypassed the appendage and gripped him in a similar hug. Dan's eyes widened comically, and Phil smiled at the look. Surprise fading, the younger boy's expression turned into a smile and he hugged back just as fiercely.

When Phil's parents departed, Phil shut the door behind them and leaned against the purple wood. He sighed out the tension and stress from earlier events, filling his lungs with serenity. Calmer, he looked at Dan, who gazed at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "What's up?"

"I love you so much, you know that?" Dan breathed out, and suddenly Phil had an armful of the brunette and lips on his own.

Phil could never get over the feeling of Dan's lips, their surprising softness and warmth and the way they send shockwaves all over his body. Dan's usual taste of cinnamon filled his mouth, doubly so from the delicious apple pie they previously consumed. Dan reached up and threaded his hands in Phil's dark locks, his fingers tugging slightly but not hurting. Phil's arms wrapped around the younger boy, and gripped the fabric of his jumper tightly.

When they pulled back, Dan smiled with a flushed expression. "I haven't given you your present yet."

"I thought this party was my present?" Phil questioned, his voice still scratchy from the kiss.

"That was only _part_ of your gift," Dan explained, grinning.

"You really didn't have to get me anything else," Phil said, a soft smile on his face. He really meant it; despite the drama of tonight's events, Phil really didn't need anything else except for Dan. He couldn't help but be excited, though.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Would you just accept my bloody gift?"

"Okay, okay," Phil agreed, raising his hands in a placating manner. "Not a peep out of me."

"Good," Dan smiled. "Sit on the couch, and I'll bring it out."

Phil did as he was told, and Dan disappeared into their bedroom. The ebony-haired boy had to laugh when he heard a curse and a loud meow-squeak. Though it was muffled from the distance, Phil could hear something that sounded suspiciously like 'Santa hat' and 'forever'. He grinned, chuckling to himself.

Dan finally came out with empty hands, which surprised Phil slightly. It was only when Dan kneeled to the ground that Phil_ understood_, and he couldn't stifle his gasp when the black box came out.

"Now, I was supposed to have this memorized, but Pirate kind of ate the paper and I forgot what I wrote. So I'll have to wing it," Dan explained, and rolled his eyes. Phil smiled. It certainly _sounded_ like something the tabby would do. "So anyway, this year and a half has been the best time of my life, and I've been so incredibly happy. _You_ make me so incredibly happy. I've had a lot of time to think about this, and the idea felt so_ natural_, because we basically do everything together anyway and this was kinda the next step. I know we don't need a piece of paper telling us that you're stuck with me for life, but I figure it'll mean a lot more than just living together and owning a slightly off-his-rocker cat. I love you so much, Phil, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Stunned, Phil did the only thing he _could_ do: laugh. Dan looked at him oddly and raised his eyebrow, his lips turning down into a frown. He was about to speak, when Phil took something out of his pocket.

"I had a gift for you, too," Phil explained, and smiled as Dan's eyes widened comically at the black box he held, "but I guess you beat me to it."

Dan blinked, shocked, and then started to chuckle. Phil joined in, and soon they were laughing like no tomorrow. "We just _have_ to do everything differently, don't we?"

"Yeah, but I sort of like it that way," Phil said, shrugging. "Although, unlike _someone_, I actually memorized my speech. You wouldn't rob me of months of hair pulling and wasted trees, yeah?"

"Of course not," Dan said, grinning.

"Okay, so you get to sit on the couch, and I get to kneel," Phil instructed, and the brunette obeyed. Phil knelt down and smiled and took a breath. "When I moved here, I really didn't know which end was 'up' and what to do, so I took a chance and walked into your gallery. I'm so glad I did, because I had the chance to meet you. I didn't know what it was about you, but when I first saw you, I knew that I was well and truly fucked. You've made me so happy over the time I've known you, and I know I want grow old with you and have second breakfasts every day and own an impossible amount of cats and paint-stained clothes. Apparently like you, I came up with the idea to ask you over Christmas, so here we are. I love you, Daniel, and I would be honored if agreed to marry me. So, will you?"

"I think we both answered each other's questions," Dan said, grinning. "But for the record, yes, I will. You?"

"For the record, ditto," Phil mirrored the grin and sat down on the couch. "Now you have to try this on, because I took your ring size while you slept, and you kept on tossing and turning too much to get an accurate read."

"For you, I just kind of guesstimated," Dan laughed, holding up the box. "But yeah, I'll go first."

They switched boxes, and Dan took out his ring first. It was a simple silver band with an emerald flanked by two diamonds in the center. Phil never did things the classic way, and he knew that regular diamond rings were too plain and would never sit right on the colorful brunette. Dan's big smile as he slid it on made Phil's heart ache in a painfully good way.

Phil could feel Dan's eyes on him as he lifted up the ring. It was a silver band that was made to look like a smooth vine with a ruby caught in the center. Apparently Dan thought the same thing about plain diamonds. Phil's smile widened as he placed the ring on his left hand, taking a moment to admire the way it sat on the digit. It looked so _right_, and so utterly wonderful.

Phil raised his eyes to meet Dan's gaze. "I love you so much."

"Ditto," Dan said, echoing Phil's earlier word. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a loud meow. In a flash, a ball of fur occupied the brunette's lap.

Phil chuckled. "Always has to be the center of attention, that one."

"I guess he thought we couldn't do this without him," Dan said, rolling his eyes. His smile ruined the effect, though. "It _does_ seem as if he lost his hat. I'm sure we'll find it in shreds somewhere around here."

"Shame," Phil said, smiling. "The hat was beginning to grow on me. Maybe we'll get him a tux for the wedding."

"I think that is an absolutely _perfect_ idea," Dan concurred, a giggle escaping his lips.

As Phil reached to scratch behind Pirate's good ear, he thought about how incredibly lucky he was to have both males in his life. This whole evening had been one drama after the other, and Phil felt a pang in his heart that Dan's parents might never understand their relationship, and how happy they made each other. However, he and Dan survived the night and managed to turn it around. As Dan reached over to intertwine his hand with Phil's free one, Phil felt completely contented and at peace with everything around him. Life would go on, and tomorrow was another day; Phil knew that things could only get better from here. So he smiled, gripping Dan's hand tighter and watching the love of his life smile at the action. They were fine; they had survived. And they would continue to survive, no matter what. That's all Phil needed, really. Dan, Pirate, and their tiny, yellow house with their tiny, yellow gallery. His smile widened, and he let himself enjoy the best Christmas ever.


End file.
